This invention is an improvement upon the invention disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,931, reference to which is hereby made, where some translucent panels subjected to front lighting may cause hazing of the signs and give the impression of "dusty" or dirty panels, or when subjected to the room lighting on both sides provide haze effects in which coloring, sharpness of lettering and picture transparencies and the overall readability is adversely affected by fluorescent light reflected to the viewer from the viewing side.
Also, room illumination on the back side coming through some interchangeable translucent panels may not individualize the panels with helpful clarity for normal perception, and a series of spaced signs tend to confuse customer selectivity as generally evidenced by customer fatigue, impatience, confusion or adverse opinion that a store is over-packed with signs or is a hard place to shop in.
Moreover, store signs disposed below light sources, as generally noted in the patent, are objectionable if they interfere with desired illumination of display counters. Accordingly, more and more fluorescent lighting is supported close to the ceiling with signs well below the fluorescent lights so that shadows are not cast by the signs upon display counters under them.
A series of translucent sign panels illuminated from the front as well as the back loses attention-attracting qualities for less thean average vision and as far as informative helpfulness is concerned, they merely are a part of the overall lighting system presented to customers in the store.